This invention relates to an air-water induction system for internal combustion engines. More particularly this invention relates to a system for admixing air and water and passing said air-water mixture in a vaporized condition into the air fuel mixture entering the intake manifold.
It has long been known that the introduction of water, preferably in vapor form, into the air fuel mixture of an internal combustion engine possesses many advantages especially when the engine is accelerating. In other words when the throttle opening is increased the demand for water injection will be increased to meet maximum performance.
Many of the advantages of using a water induction system have been set forth in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,693; U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,470; U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,746; U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,972; U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,628; U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,447; U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,897 and especially U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,670.
The advantages attributed to the introduction of water vapor into the air fuel mixture include more complete combustion of the fuel, less pollution, less carbon formation in the cylinder, the suppression of detonation, a reduction in internal temperatures of the cylinder heads, rings, valves and the like, the use of lower octane fuels and an increase in engine horsepower.
However many disadvantages are also attendant to these prior art systems. Often the flow of water is not regulated resulting in too little or too much water in the fuel. In many cases the size of the water droplets fed into the engine are too large to be effectively intermixed with the fuel and evenly fed to the cylinders by the intake manifold. Of those patents which regulate the flow of water vapor by vacuum the rate of flow seems to be dicatated by the intake manifold vacuum. However this is not a true measure of the engine's need for water supply. When the engine is accelerating or the throttle is wide open the intake manifold vacuum may be low allowing more air and fuel to be fed to the engine but lessening the water vapor fed at the time of maximum need.